Control
by jadoreparee
Summary: When Edward comes home from a hunting trip with Emmett, what does he find but a willing wife ready for her own hunt. E/B, Breaking Dawn spoilers: Vampire!Bella


Wind whistled through the woods and through the open windows of our cottage

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the characters in this. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I simply write what I think she should have ponied up and written in Breaking Dawn. Just my opinion. Enojy!_

Wind whistled through the woods and through the open windows of our cottage. I inhaled deeply, hoping to find his scent blowing in with the wind. Any trace of the honey and leather scent that I had grown so accustomed to in the past five years. I knew he was hunting with Emmett and he wouldn't be in any danger but I still felt infinitely better once I could smell him again; when I knew he was close.

Luckily for me, that gust of wind was exactly the one that I had been waiting 11 hours, 19 minutes and 12 seconds for. It carried just a hint of him, but I jumped out of the chair and peered out the window. He wasn't near enough to see yet, but I looked anyway.

_Screw the window. _I thought. I waited behind the door, gazing out the small porthole window. Slowly, too slowly for my liking, I could see him approaching our cottage without his hunting partner. He was alone. _Even better._ I smiled widely, awaiting Edward's return.

Another gust of wind overtook the cabin, this time I was totally enveloped by his scent and his presence. I had to remind myself to not act as eager for his return as I was. I ran back to the chair just as the door creaked open.

"Bella?" he asked, trepidation in his voice. I put my book down and he turned toward the sound. His eyes were my favorite color. A warm, sweet amber. It had been a good hunt.

"Hello Edward." I flashed him the smile that hadn't left my face since I saw him approaching the cottage. He swallowed hard and audibly.

"Is something wrong?" I could tell he had just noticed my outfit. I was wearing dark blue lace robe pulled over a barely there silk camisole and shorts. He shook his head, his eyes wide.

"Of course not."

I stood up and walked slowly towards him, untying the small silk knot that held the robe together. A light growl escaped from the bottom of his throat. I pulled my hair down from the loose ponytail it was tied into and let it fall around my shoulders. Another small growl. I smirked, mimicking the shape his mouth took when he had less than noble intentions in mind.

"Bella."

"Edward." I got closer to him and hooked my fingers on his belt. He swallowed again, harder this time. My breasts lightly brushed against his chest and a third growl escaped through his barely parted lips. My hands undid his belt as my eyes found his again and we locked gazes. I felt the light pressure of his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him, but I wasn't going to let him take control this time. It was my turn to be the tease.

"Tsk, tsk, Edward." I pulled his belt out of the loops and hooked it around his neck. Using it to my advantage, I pulled his face toward mine and parted my lips just close enough to his to allow my breath to land on his lips, practically begging to be kissed. I pulled away as I felt him closing the impossibly small distance between us.

"Bella, you're killing me." It was one of my greatest joys listening to his velvety smooth voice crack. I smiled and started to walk backwards, pulling him willingly along with me.

I knew the hallways and doorways from the front room to our bedroom backwards, forwards and with my eyes closed. Despite this, I turned to look allowing my hair to brush against his face so he could get the fully exhilarating feel of my scent pouring over him. His hands clenched against my hips and he let out a small groan that resembled my name. My head was swimming with all the memories of him saying my name that way, but I wouldn't let myself give in. I pulled a little harder on the belt and walked a little faster.

"Please, Bella." We stopped at our doorway, my hand on the knob, ready to turn.

"Please what, my love?" My smirk morphed into a smile and I used almost all of my willpower to turn it back. He leaned in to kiss me again, taking advantage of my moment of weakness. I leaned against the door and it pushed open just before his lips could touch mine.

"Bella." He growled again and I reveled in the joy of his frustration. I could see his erection pressing against the constraints of his pants and my mind melted into more memories. I dropped the belt from around his neck and slowly peeled off my robe and let it fall gracefully to the floor. His eyes followed my robe and slowly looked over my perfect body, finally coming to meet my eyes. His mouth dropped open. "Fuck, Bell."

I allowed myself to take two steps closer to him. I moved very slowly, making it clear that I had every intention to make him work for what he wanted so badly. My fingers found the hem of his sweater and toyed with it until I decided to pull it off of him and toss it in a pile with my robe. I allowed myself to run my fingers across the contours of his face, being careful to take my time when it came to outlining his perfect mouth. Taking advantage of my slow speed, his hand grabbed my wrist and held it tightly. My eyes flew up to meet his and I watched as he slowly took my first two fingers and placed them in his mouth. I gasped at the feeling of his tongue working it's magic and forcing an electric current to course through my body.

_No. Don't let him take control._ My mind was screaming at me. I had to take control of my hand. Thinking fast, I allowed my other hand to continue tracing his body. Slowly moving down his neck and then down his torso, stopping at the waist of his pants. He released my hand.

"Bella, let me in." I knew he was asking me to allow him to hear what I was thinking. Knowing how much I wanted, needed, yearned for his touch just made it that much better for him, but I shook my head.

"Not this time." I said as I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him towards the wall. This time I was the one who growled. He smirked back at me as his back hit the wall with a low thud. I got on my tiptoes to bring my face up to meet his and placed the palm of my right hand in the middle of his chest.

"You're killing me, Bell." His lips lightly brushed against mine. I lowered myself back down, kissing his jaw line and down his neck as I returned to my flat-footed position. I continued to kiss his collarbone and along his neckline as my hand caressed his upper body. He groaned and threw his head against the wall. I smiled and continued to kiss his neck, playfully biting him as my hand worked on unbuttoning his khakis. In a matter of seconds they were around his ankles and I was playing with the elastic of his boxers. His hands released my hips and shot up to grab the sides of my face. His strong grip forcibly pulled my face to his and his lips crashed into mine.

He kissed me with such intensity that could have made my knees buckle. I kissed him back, matching his intensity as he bit and tugged on my lower lip. I breathed heavily, even though it wasn't necessary. His scent crashed over me and I moaned his name. My hands continued to play with the elastic and I plunged my one hand into his boxers. He broke the kiss and drew in a sharp breath. I started stroking his erection slowly.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed, slamming his head against the wall. The picture hanging to the right of where we were fell off the wall and crashed to the floor. His hands dropped from my face and tore my camisole off in less than a second.

"Damn, that was my favorite" I growled, pumping him harder.

"Mine too." He bit his lower lip before grabbing my face again and kissing me harder than he had before. I felt a burning desire in the back of my throat as the force behind his kiss pushed us both towards the bed. My hands flew up to his face and tried to pull him even closer. I didn't need to pull away to breathe but instinctively I did, throwing my head back, exposing my neck in the process. His mouth found the hollow under my chin and kissed it. I took a quick breath in, the spicy sweet cinnamon scent of his hair filled me entirely. I brought his mouth back up to mine and he kissed a trail back up my neck and across my chin.

We collapsed onto the bed, him on top of me still trying to press his face closer to mine. I wanted him all over me. I didn't want any inch of my skin to be left untouched. I moaned into his kiss, my whole body pressing closer to his. I pulled my shorts off as well as I could, prompting him to remove his boxers.

One of his hands moved down the length of my body and tenderly pressured my legs to part. They did immediately. It hardly crossed my mind that he had taken control. Nothing could really cross my mind. It was a sea of pleasure. Every one of my senses was heightened; I was on overload already. His fingers began to rub against my clit and my hips bucked upwards instinctively. I was losing all control. I was writhing beneath him in all kinds of bliss.

My mind was usually the first thing I let go. I was reluctant to let him in before but whatever made this better for him could only make me feel even more fantastic. I tried to exercise all the control that I could as I let my guard down for almost a whole second before I pulled my shield back up.

"Aah, Bella." He moaned my name and kissed below my ear then began to drag his teeth lightly against my neck. I whimpered and my breathing got heavier.

"Again."

I gave in to his request and our eyes met this time. I let my guard down long enough to let him know exactly what I wanted. This time he was the one to moan at just the idea of the pleasure we would both feel.

I kissed him hard as I flipped us over and threw him against the headboard. Hard. The strength with which he hit the headboard nearly split it in two. I was kneeling over him when I let him in one more time. His hands grabbed my hips and lowered me down painfully slowly. My eyes shot open and rolled back into my head as I felt him enter me. He kissed my breastbone and I could no longer keep him out. It felt like my shield had exploded into a million pieces and I had never loved having him in my head more.

I placed my right hand over his on my hips and my left gripped at the headboard. With my hand, I pressed his harder onto my hips and the other applied the same pressure. I guided his hand to move my hips against his as he thrust upwards. I nearly screamed. It was the only way to express how wonderful this all felt.

He shook his hand free of mine and cupped both of my breasts. My right hand immediately flew up to steady myself against the headboard. He gently massaged my breasts as my grip on the headboard tightened. Splinters were falling off in my hand and onto the pillows. Instinctively, he applied more pressure with one hand as he took my left breast in his mouth.

I ground my hips down into his and was overcome with gratification. My eyes squeezed shut and then shot open as Edward began sucking on my nipple and impulsively began to rub my other one. He was doing exactly what I was thinking and I loved it. Stars exploded across my vision and I screamed. I couldn't contain anything anymore. His hands found my hips again and did what I couldn't. He pulled me closer to him as he thrust himself as far into me as he could go. My breathing matched his, heavy and deep.

"Bella, I'm so fucking," he moaned and pulled my hips to his once more. "God, I'm so close." He bit lightly below my ear. I was shaking as the waves of pleasure hit me every time he pulled me closer. I let my head roll and fall on his shoulder. I gasped for air and kissed along his neckline, nearly sending him over the edge.

"More." he whispered into my ear. I kept going and drug my fingernails across his back as he pushed into me once more. His hands tightened against my hips and then relaxed as I felt his final release fill me.

He collapsed backwards, pulling me with him. The force of our bodies hitting the headboard finally cracked it in two. I lie on top of him, just taking in his scent, feeling his chest move up and down with the jagged rhythm of his breathing.


End file.
